Sausage Toast and Pumpkin Juice Part 1
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: A series of one-shots about normal summer mornings at the Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of one-shots concerning a morning breakfast at the Weasleys. This morning takes place a few days before school begins when Bill is entering his seventh year at Hogwarts.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I apologize for any errors in canon or grammar.

Please, if you can, review. Thank you! Happy reading!

Sausage Toast and Pumpkin Juice Part One

"Boys, breakfast," Mrs. Weasley sent two plates of toast towards the kitchen table. Ginny and Percy were already seated. "Ginny, Percy you can get started," she gestured for Ginny and Percy to begin eating. Two figures came running down the stairs. "Morning, Mum," the taller greeted Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning," she answered. "Everything's on the table, Bill, dear. Where are Fred, George, and Ron?"

"Don't know," Charlie answered taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Didn't hear much out of Fred and George's room this morning. Maybe something's up."

"Maybe they escaped," Bill laughed.

"Please," Ginny begged under her breath.

"I'll get them, Mum," Charlie excused himself from the table and jogged up the stairs calling out Fred's, George's, and Ron's names. Minutes later, George and Fred scurried down the steps and raced directly to the table. They grabbed their normal double helping of sausage and began eating only taking one second to raise their eyes from their plates, which were met with a curious expression on Bill's face. He knew they were up to something. They attempted to keep straight faces, but grins broke out. To avoid laughter, they began shoving as much sausage as possible into their mouths.

"Ron, calm down," Charlie called from the upstairs. Ron bounded down the steps charging at the table. Seeing his expression Fred and George stood up laughing uncontrollably. "I'm going to kill you," he leapt for George. In response George stuck out his hand ready to receive Ron's head and making him unable to reach George's body; however, before any fight ensued, Mrs. Weasley swept Ron away into her arms. "Sit down!" she ordered Fred and George with a stern motion of her hand. Still smiling Fred and George took their seats and continued eating.

"Ronald, dear, what happened?" she asked kneeling down to his level.

"T-they," Ron stuttered angrily. His ears were turning bright red, "They tied me up in my sheets and set a dungbomb off in my room!" Charlie stifled a laugh. Mrs. Weasley's cheeks were rapidly changing to match the color of Ron's ears. "Oh well, I suppose you've already planned your day?" she stood up placing her hands firmly on her hips turning to Fred and George whose laughter has lessened considerably in response to her tone. "Ron, please go eat," she gave Ron a small push towards the table. He took his seat next to Fred shifting his chair as far away from Fred's as he possibly could while still being at the table. "Clean out that mess in Ron's room?" she turned back to Fred and George who had decided to keep their backs towards her.

"Oh, mum, it wasn't a real dungbomb—only a half hour effect. George and I invented them," Fred answered proudly. "Really, mum, it wasn't too bad when I was up there. Ron probably got the worst of it earlier," Charlie interrupted which seemed to calm Mrs. Weasley a bit. "Still…" she paused to think of a suitable punishment, "You should clean up the room."

"Well mum, we can only get the smell from the dumgbomb out," George stated. "To fix the other smell, you'd have to do something about him," he smirked at Ron. Bill shook his head at George's insistence on causing trouble. It never got him anywhere. "Well then," Mrs. Weasley spoke gently smiling at George, "I guess while I'm figuring out what to do with Ron, after you both clean his room, you can do his share of de-gnoming the garden today." Ron smiled. George and Fred shrugged. De-gnoming the garden on some occasions could be fun, but not when they were being forced to do it.

"Honestly, I don't understand you," Percy fixed his glasses which had slid down the bridge of his nose. "Why do you spend your time tormenting everyone, when you could be something valuable with your time?"

"Oh what, like reading 'Five Hundred Ways to Put People to Sleep?'" Fred replied. "Step one, tell them they can do better things with their time," he sipped his pumpkin juice. Percy ignored the comment and continued talking. "I'm just saying you could be doing something productive with your time. You aren't really as thick as you act. There's still some hope for you."

"Hope for us to what, sit in our rooms all day practicing being a prefect?"

"Practice never hurts," he replied. "And it beats doing extra chores," he took his plate to the sink. "Thank you, Mum, may I please return to my room?"

"Yes, Percy dear," she flicked her wand making the rag on the counter wash the dish.

"Well we wouldn't have to do that if Ron weren't such a baby," Fred murmured. A second later he winced because Ron kicked him to which he responded by nonchalantly shoving himself into Ron. The silent battle continued for a few moments before George and Fred, as always, double-teamed, and ended up forcing Ron off his chair and onto the floor.

"Oh honestly!" Mrs. Weasley slammed her hands on the counter.

"You alright, Ron?" Bill got out of his chair and help Ron to his feet. Ron glared at Fred.

"You're lucky I didn't hex you," Fred informed him.

"You don't even have a wand," Ron yelled, "and even if you did, you wouldn't be able to lift that plate off the ground. You're not of age. It's against the rules."

"Oh and when's that stopped me?" Fred argued.

"Well I am of age and I'll hex all three of you." Bill grabbed his plate and took it to the sink. "Thank you, Mum."

"Of course…oh," she took a look a Bill's hair. "Oh, now can you please cut your hair? People will think I let my children look like wild people," Mrs. Weasley fingered the ends of Bill's hair, which as a result of growing it out during the summer, fell to the back of his neck.

"No, Mum, I like it this way," he jerked his head away. "Everyone does."

"Why can't you keep it like Charlie's?"

"Truthfully, Mum, I only keep it like this so it's out of my face for Quidditch," Charlie answered finishing his sausage. "Speaking of which, I should get practicing. I've got to be on my game this year if I want captain next year."

"Can we go with you?" Fred and George looked at him.

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch when you get to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Not the first year Mum," George answered. "Everyone knows first years never make their house teams," Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well pardon my lack of Hogwarts Quidditch knowledge," she laughed. "Finish you breakfast first…and Ron's room and de-gnoming the garden. Thought I forgot did you?"

"No, Mum," Fred and George answered in unison.

"Good," she smiled. "Now, does anyone need to go with me to Diagon Alley for anything? I have to go to Madam Malkin's and see if she can fix your father's dress robe for work. That stain just will not come out. I could get it out of course, but I'm just tired of looking at it. Maybe she could change the color too. It clashes so much with his hair, but he does love that blue. Anyway, I need to go. Does anyone want to accompany me?"

"I'll go!" Ginny leapt up from the table, plate in hand. "I love Diagon Alley!"

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Go get your cloak and meet me by the fireplace."

"Anyone else?"

"No, thanks. I've got some Runes work I have to start," Bill pushed in his chair.

"Seriously, Bill? School hasn't even started yet," Fred questioned.

"I've got a lot of classes," Bill answered. "I don't want to fall behind."

"What are you trying to do, get O.W.L.s in a twelve subjects?" George laughed.

"It wouldn't hurt anything would it?"

"It'll hurt us," Fred said. "You're head boy and going to get twelve O.W.L.S, what will Mum be expecting from us?"

"I think she'd just be happy if you didn't get expelled your first year," Charlie answered half-way out the door. "Bye, Mum, I'll be in the orchard."

"Be careful dear. Fred! George!" she caught Fred and George trying to sneak out the door after him. "You have jobs to do. Charlie, do not let them touch a broomstick until they've finished their punishment."

"Alright, Mum."

"Bill, would you mind watching Ron?"

"I have a lot of work, but sure."

"Well, I suppose I could ask Percy," Mrs. Weasley looked towards the stairs. Ron's eyes widened.

"Mum, please no. He'll make me recite the Hogwarts rule book and give me speeches on curfews like he tries to do to Fred and George," Ron pulled at her cloak to which she looked at Bill.

"Alright, Ron, come upstairs with me. I have to work, but as long as you're quiet, I don't mind. You can read my book on Chimaeras."

"Oh Bill," Mrs. Weasley looked disgusted.

"Or…Clabberts," he suggested to Mrs. Weasley's approval. Ron was just happy he didn't have to spend time in Percy's room.

"Well, alright I'm off then. Tell Percy where I've gone, maybe he wants to go."

"Oh I doubt it," George laughed. "He's probably too busy…" he cut his remark short realizes the reddening of Mrs. Weasley's cheeks. "He's probably busy with school work and stuff."

"Probably, he is so dedicated," Mrs. Weasley added admiringly walking towards the fireplace, where Ginny was already waiting with the flowerpot of floo powder. "Won't be surprised one bit if he follows in your footsteps, Bill. Well, we should be back soon—not too many errands," she offered her hand to Ginny. Taking a handful of floo powder, she stepped into the fireplace and chanted, "Diagon Alley." She and Ginny disappeared in a burst of green flame. "Don't mess up anything in my room," Ron warned Fred and George.

"Oh yeah, like we're going in your room," George laughed heading out the kitchen door.

"No," Charlie grabbed his collar. "If you don't do what you're supposed to, it's on me. I don't have time to deal with you, or Mum yelling to me about you. Do it, or I'll get Percy to encourage you." George and Fred glared at him.

"Merlin, Charlie, we practically idolize you and this is how you repay us. That hurts." Charlie smiled shoving George's head. "Go, then I'll let you practice with me. If you don't tell Mum, I'll let you practice with bludgers." Fred and George smiled mischievously and took off up the stairs. Charlie turned towards the door feeling accomplished.

"Oy, Bill!" Charlie called to Bill as he and Ron walked up the steps. "Keep an eye on them. You hear any explosions make sure they haven't blown a whole in the ceiling. Actually, you should probably check if you don't hear anything. That's probably more dangerous." Bill nodded in agreement before disappearing up the stairs. Charlie headed out of the door. For a few brief moments, the Weasley house was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a series of one-shots concerning a morning breakfast at the Weasleys. This morning takes place a few days before school begins when Fred and George are entering their first year of school.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I apologize for any errors in canon or grammar.

Please, if you can, review. Thank you! Happy reading!

Sausage Toast and Pumpkin Juice Part 2

"Well, I'm off to the office," Mr. Weasley saluted his family as he made his way towards the door, grabbing a piece of toast from the table.

"You can't stay for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked giving his a kiss goodbye.

"No, Mollywobbles, I'm sorry. I have to be in early today. A shame. This breakfast looks delightful, as always." Mrs. Weasley's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Oh well, alright then. Take another bit of toast with you," she offered him a piece of bread slathered in butter. "Please try to make him home for dinner. Owl us if you can't."

"Yes, dear. I'll be sure to. Everyone have a nice day. Kids," he seemed to be looking more at Fred and George than anyone else, "Be good for your Mum."

"Yes, Dad," all the children answered in unison.

"He hasn't been able to eat breakfast with us in days," Mrs. Weasley complained. "All those raids. Why can't people leave muggle objects alone? Well, no matter, does anyone want more pumpkin juice?"  
"Yes, please," Ginny, Fred, and George replied.

"No," Ron answered with a mouth full of sausage.

"No thanks, Mum," Charlie and Percy answered.

"Bill, what about you?" Mrs. Weasley noticed he hasn't answered. "Bill?" His face was buried in an ancient looking leather book. Charlie nudged him.

"What? Oh pumpkin juice, no thank you."

"What are you reading anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Newminger's Numerology," Bill answered his eyes still focused on the page. "There's this task we have to do and no one can get it. I must have read this book twelve times, but I feel like the answer's in here."

"Look for a loophole," Fred advised. "There's always a loophole."

"Not with this. Believe me. We've all tried."

"Do all want to be curse-breakers?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, mostly. We have a couple in the group who've never really said anything about why they're there. Nobody asks though."

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll get it," Mrs. Weasley patted his head gently.

"Hopefully, we only have 'til Friday," he shook his hair from his eyes as he furiously flipped the pages.

"Maybe this hair is too much of a distraction," Mrs. Weasley grabbed the ends of Bill's now shoulder length long hair.

"No, I don't think so," he shook his head out of her grasp shaking his hair back into place. Unknown to him, by shaking his hair his ear became visible to Mrs. Weasley who was shocked by what she saw.

"What is that?" she pointed to an object that seemed to be attached to Bill's ear. Charlie smiled.

"Uh oh," George laughed. "Golden boy's in trouble."

"Watch now, Percy will have a tattoo," Fred joined in the conversation.

"An earring," Bill answered nonchalantly not looking up from his book.

"A fang earring? Oh Bill really, first your hair, is this necessary?" Mrs. Weasley touched it. "Why a fang?"

"No reason. I like it," he tossed his hair back over his ear. Mrs. Weasley gave up the argument before beginning knowing it was fruitless. She tried it once before with Bill's hair, but that wasn't successful either. "If you don't want to do this anymore," Mrs. Weasley sat at the table, "that's alright. No one's rushing you. I'm sure any employer will jump at the chance to have you."

"Thanks, Mum, but I really want this. And the job's in Egypt. I've always wanted to go there."

"Is there any place you haven't wanted to go?" Fred asked.

"Nothing's wrong with being ambitious," Percy interjected to which George responded with rude facial expressions.

"Well, if you decide a curse breaker isn't the right path," Mrs. Weasley added, "There's always the Ministry. I'm not saying you'd take your father's job. I know not everyone is as interested in muggles as he is and the hours, as we all know, are not the best, but it is a very secure place, at least for now."

"Oh, I know, Mum, but I think I'd just be bored there. If I had to actually work in Gringotts, I wouldn't be working for them. Maybe Charlie would be more suited there."

"No," Fred slapped Charlie's back. "No one's got to worry about Charlie. He can just play pro Quidditch for a couple of years, not for the Cannons of course," he managed to flash an ill smile at Ron who, being a diehard Cannons fans was angered by his comment, "and he'll be living the life."

"No," Charlie laughed. "Thanks for the confidence, but I already know what I want to do."

"How can you give up professional Quidditch to go study some more?" George asked shoving the last slice of bacon in his mouth. "Studying and studying dragons are a bit different," Charlie replied. "There's a lot less sitting and writing."

"And a lot more fire," Bill added chuckling still not looking up from his book.

"I guess it's up to Fred and George," Charlie saw the slightly horrified look in Mrs. Weasley's eyes when Bill mentioned fire and tried to change the subject. Most of the table laughed.

"Yeah, right," Fred smiled. "You couldn't pay me to work there."  
"I'm pretty sure we couldn't pay anyone enough to hire you," Ginny added. Fred glared at her.

"We're free spirits, Mum," George said matter-of-factly. "We can't be confined."

"I've known what I've wanted to be since I was seven years old," Percy said confidently.

"And what's that a pain in everybody's ar…"Fred began.

"Don't you dare!" Mrs. Weasley warned. "What's that dear?"

"I want to work at the Ministry, eventually be Minister of Magic." Fred, George and Ron burst with laughter much to Percy's anger. "I don't see what's so humorous," he took his plate to the sink. "I am very hardworking, obey the rules, I am a model student and citizen in general, why couldn't I be?"

"Not doubting you meet the criteria," Fred stated. "Just, it'd be such a laugh. It'd be a shame for the poor bloke who'd have to right your biography. Just 300 pages of 'he went to school, he did work, he bossed people around, he did more work.'"

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

"I know what I want to be," Ginny entered the conversation.

"What's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A professional Quidditch player—for the Harpies."

Fred laughed, "You can't even fly."

"That's what you think," she murmured.

"Ron, what about you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"I guess he's pretty much in the same boat as Fred and George," said Charlie. "Maybe not as free spirited though."

"Yes, I'm sure their career choice will be interesting," Percy rolled his eyes. "If they don't end up in Azkaban first," he mumbled almost loud enough to Fred and George to hear him.

"Well, let's get them through school first," Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at the empty bacon plate and sent it to the sink. "Speaking of, are you boys pretty much ready for school. We did get all your books correct? You didn't keep anything last minute?"  
"No, Mum," Fred and George answered. "We just have…some personal packing to do," Fred added standing up George following almost immediately.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley looked at them lovingly. "What am I going to do when Ron and Ginny go to school," she hugged Ron as he tried to get past her to put his plate in the sink. "I'll be all alone."

"You might not have to worry about that," George looked down at Ron. "Didn't we tell you? Hogwarts has a new height requirement. You have to be this tall," he held his hand below his chin surpassing Ron's head, "to go. So I guess, you'll never go." Ron attempted to kick him, but he jumped out of the way knocking into Fred, who angrily shoved Ron's head as he was the cause.

"Boys! Do you need some extra chores?" Mrs. Weasley's hands always seemed to be able to find her hips when authority was needed. Fred and George apologetically nodded their heads.

"Mum, why can't you just send us to our room like a normal mum?" George asked.

"Because that's where most of these shenanigans begin. I should ban you from your room as punishment instead. And I wouldn't be bothering Ron about his height. He's built like Bill, rather than you, Fred, and Charlie- tall and lanky. I wouldn't be surprised if he surpasses you soon." Ron grinned.

"Mum, did you just call Charlie, George, and me short and fat?" Fred pressed his hand to his chest acting insulted. "George, Charlie, we don't need to take this," he dramatically sauntered up the stairs, George in tow. Charlie ignored them. "At least they're entertaining," he offered consolation to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, on most occasions," she sighed. "Did you figure out the problem, Bill?" she noticed that he had diverted his eyes from the book and seemed to be focusing on an invisible scenario.

"I think so," he smiled closing the book and rushing upstairs. A few seconds later a series of mild exploding sounds were heard. The remaining Weasleys at the table stopped mid bite and listened in silence. "Do you want me to check on them?" Charlie asked Mrs. Weasley knowing full well that Fred and George were the causes of the explosions. She sighed, "No. Just let them be. They're just excited for school."

"Really?" Charlie didn't believe for a second that Mrs. Weasley actually thought Fred and George were just excitedly packing for school.

"I just don't want to know," she admitted. For the rest of the morning the tiny explosions could be heard about every twenty minutes. With each bang Mrs. Weasley imagined Fred and George at Hogwarts in all their chaotic glory. Hogwarts had withstood many terrible feats, but something told her it wasn't quite prepared for the wrath of Fred and George Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a series of one-shots concerning a morning breakfast at the Weasleys. This morning takes place a few days before school begins when Ron is entering his first year of school.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. The credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I apologize for any errors in canon or grammar.

Please, if you can, review. Thank you! Happy reading!

Sausage Toast and pumpkin Juice Part 3

"Merlin Ron, you going to take that thing everywhere?" Fred pointed down at the wand that lay next to Ron's breakfast plate. "You're lucky Charlie needed a new wand, or you'd be out of luck."

"Fred, stop it," Mrs. Weasley lightly smacked him. "If Charlie didn't want a new wand we would have gotten Ron his own. It just so happens that Charlie wanted a new one."

"Probably because that one's defective," George whispered to Fred making sure he was loud enough for Ron to hear who seemed alarmed by the comment. "You're defective," Charlie pushed past him sitting next to Ron. "Don't you worry, Ron. I did need a bit of a sturdier wand, for my job, but I made it through seven years of school with this one and it's absolutely fine—great in fact," he held the wand for a few moments before placing back on the table. Ron smiled. "Mum," Charlie grabbed a piece of toast, "I have to go to Diagon Alley. I forgot I need a new copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I'm pretty sure Flourish and Blotts will have a copy." In a few days Charlie would be leaving to study dragons in Romania. "Do you need floo powder?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I'll just apparate. Anyone need anything else?"

"If you don't mind, could you pick me up some ink?" Percy asked entering the kitchen. I just checked and I'm running very low. I'll pay you back of course."

"Sure. Don't worry about it. Mum, do you need anything?"

"Well, I was going to send Bill some fudge and I need ingredients, but I'll probably get that later. Do you think he'd like that?" she asked. Earlier in May, Bill had moved to Egypt to be a curse-breaker for Gringotts. "Yeah," Charlie answered.

"I think it'd be better than the pair of scissors he's probably expecting," Fred laughed. Like she always did, before Bill left, Mrs. Weasley argued that he should cut his long hair saying it would get in his way. He answered her argument by putting it in a ponytail. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at Fred's comment. "I'll just get the ingredients later, Charlie, thank you though," Mrs. Weasley thanked him. Charlie stepped outside and with a small pop, he was gone. Mrs. Weasley excused herself upstairs to search her room for the book containing the recipe for Bill's fudge. Fred watched her climb the stairs and waited until she was out of sight before speaking. "So Ron," he slid over into Charlie's open chair, "Want to see a spell that'll turn that rat of yours yellow?" Fred cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow."

"Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow," George finished.

"You're joking right?" Ginny asked.

"No," Fred answered sincerely. "It should work. Try it, Ron," he handed Ron his wand. Ron was tempted to say the words, but in the last second remembered no magic was allowed outside of school. "I'm not allowed," he said. "I'm not of age and I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"Probably right," Fred took a sip of Ron's pumpkin juice. "Being a first year you won't know much, but you'll learn though. I mean, you have to. How else will you fend off the spiders?" Ron almost spit out his juice. George snickered.

"What? S-spiders?"

"Oh yeah," George answered. "Big, huge, hairy spiders. You know we have that forest there. Lots of stuff lives in there and sometimes the spiders get free and get inside the school."

"Yeah last year, someone said they saw one in the first floor corridor and this little first year was there and no one's seen him since," Fred continued. Ron looked as if he might cry.

"Honestly, you two," Percy interrupted. "Ron, there's nothing to worry about. The worst thing that's happened at Hogwarts is they let these two in," Percy titled his head towards Fred and George. George responded by throwing a piece of bacon at him. Percy threw it back. "Careful Percy," Fred warned, "or that shiny new badge will get taken away from you." Percy, along with his school letter, had received information that he was made a school prefect that year. He had already pinned his badge onto his robe and was ready for school. "You two, should be nicer to me," he stated. "I can take points away from you now."

"Like you'd take points away from your own house," George scoffed.

"I believe in correct behavior—Gryffindor or not," Percy stated, "You'll just have to start obeying the rules."

"Right, we'll get on that," Fred took his and George's plate to the sink. "But don't be too hard on Ron," he made a sympathetic face towards Ron. "First years they just don't understand, they can't remember stuff that well."

"What?" Ron asked worriedly. "Remember what?"

"The passwords," George said matter-of-factly. "They're these really long names and you have to find them in books this thick," he demonstrated a five inch gap between his two hands. Ron's eyes widened. "Sometime's full sentences and they change all the time."

"By the hour," Fred added.

"Yeah," George agreed, "And if you don't remember them, well then you're stuck outside and if a prefect catches you," he turned his head quickly to look at Percy, "You get points taken from your house and everyone's mad at you. One first year last year messed up so many times he got 50 points taken away. Everyone got so mad they shoved him in the hourglass that holds the points." Ron looked terrified. "Could you be a bigger imbecile?" Percy asked. "Ron, you would hardly get in trouble if you forgot your password which you won't because they're incredibly easy. And even if you get points taken away, you can always gain them back."

"Yeah, he'll get fifty points for what?" George laughed. "Playing chess?" Ron glared as he watched Fred and George disappear up the stairs. He couldn't believe he was finally going to Hogwarts. It had always been such a mystery. The only thing he knew for sure was that everything Fred and George said was a lie. _Giant spiders in the forest—what a joke._


	4. Chapter 4

I believe this is my final chapter in "Sausage, Toast, and Pumpkin Juice," but don't hold me to it. I'm a fickle person. This morning is the morning of the night that Fred, George, and Ron fly to Surrey to retrieve Harry from the Durselys. Please forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors. I try to stay in canon as best as I can and I apologize if I go off-canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The credit belongs to the ever-inspiring J.K. Rowling

Please review if you have the time. I would really appreciate it! Happy reading!

:]

Sausage, Toast, and Pumpkin Juice Part 4

A loud crash was heard at the window of the kitchen. "Oh, Percy, help him. That poor thing must be losing his eyesight," Mrs. Weasley looked sympathetically at the family owl, Errol, who has crashed into the window while attempting to bring the morning mail. Percy carefully took the mail from Errol and helped the owl to its feet. It hobbled for a few moments before taking flight. "Dad, mum, dad," he named who the letters were for as he sifted through them. "Letter from Bill," he handed most of the letters to Mrs. Weasley. "From Charlie?" he curiously opened an envelope. "Picture of him and a Longhorn, and he's coming to visit around early October," he answered his own question passing the picture to Ginny. "Why's he coming to visit in October?" Fred questioned disappointedly. "We'll be in school."

"I guess he wants to come home to something less chaotic than dragons and having you two here, that couldn't be accomplished," Percy answered. Fred attempted to kick him, but he stepped out of the way. He handed a large picture and a note to Fred. "From Lee Jordon," he said. Fred grabbed the picture his eyes widening as he read the note. Seeing his expression, George slammed his chair next to Fred' to get a good look. "It's an autograph picture of Moran!" Fred exclaimed. "Lee got to meet him after the game!"

"Let me see," Ron held out his hand.

"But he doesn't play for your beloved Cannons," Fred waved the picture avoiding Ron's hands.

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley shot him a warning glare.

"Don't mess it up," he warned.

"Can't anymore than your polluted hands would have," Percy stated.

"You're just on a roll today aren't you?" Fred stood up to face him clearly irritated.

"I believe I am," Percy smiled. "Mum, may I please skip breakfast this morning? I have a ton of work to do."

"Oh, I suppose," Mrs. Weasley answered. "But take a bit of toast at least and drink your juice. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Percy nodded chugging his glass f pumpkin juice in one gulp and taking a few bites of toast before disappearing up the stairs.

"Can I see the picture?" Ginny asked. George handed it to her.

"That's so cool!" she looked in awe. "I can't wait until I get to go to a Quidditch game. I want to see Gwenog Jones play."

"That'd be something," George laughed. "I heard she's quite the charmer." Gwenog Jones, though an amazing player, was not known for being an amiable person. "I can't believe Lee remembered to get it for us."

"Have you gotten any letters, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Ron answered disappointed.

"How's Harry," Ginny asked excitedly. "No one's mentioned him in awhile."

"Except you at breakfast yesterday," Ron answered.

"And at dinner," George said. Ginny's faced reddened. "He's just so interesting. He had to be so brave for what happened last year."

"I was there too!" Ron protested.

"You played chess, Ron," Ginny said unimpressed.

"The best game of chess Hogwarts has seen," Ron stated proudly. "Anyway Harry said he'd, but I haven't gotten anything. I've even sent him some, but he's never gotten back."

"Guess he got tired of you," George couldn't help, but comment. Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "I actually do think it's weird. I mean you guys met on the train didn't you? And he managed to put up with you the whole year."

"Doesn't he live with his aunt or something?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, in Surrey," Ron answered.

"Maybe ey ave im chaned in de basement," George stifled laughter as he shoved a helping of bacon into his mouth.

"Wouldn't put it past them," Ron replied. "They're awful."

"Well I'm sure he's just busy," Mrs. Weasley assured Ron. "Probably busy getting ready for school too."

"If they even let him back," Ron said.

"He's not coming back?" Ginny practically yelled.

"Dunno," Ron answered glumly. "I've even asked him to come stay here for a while and he hasn't said anything. I thought he'd be happy to get out of there."

"They just have to let him back," Ginny ordered.

"So you can go to school with _Harry Potter_," Fred mimicked a girl's dreamy voice. Ginny kicked him and dismissed herself from the table stamping up the stairs. Fred, George, and Ron sat in silence finishing their breakfast. Fred suddenly stopped, nonchalantly turning his head towards the window to get a look at the front yard. "Mum, did Dad leave for work early?"

"Yes," she sighed, "and unfortunately, he owled me about an hour ago and won't be home until morning—extra raids.

Fred: "Dad leave for work early?"

"Yes—very, and unfortunately, he owled me about an hour ago, he probably won't be home until the morning—extra raids."

"Did he take the car?" Fred asked.

"No, he flooed. He was too tired to be driving that thing, plus you know they sometimes give him a hard time for having it. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Thought I saw it in the yard and thought something was up," George quickly answered seeing Fred was unequipped with an excuse. Since her back was turned, Mrs. Weasley didn't know the difference. "Yes, if he didn't kiss me goodbye this morning, I would have too. He loves that car, but like I said, he thought it'd be better just to use the floo network."

"It's a shame," Fred said. "That'd be fun to ride on a late night coming home. Dad fixed it up so nicely too. I bet you could fly to Egypt and back in it," he looked at Ron. "Or Surrey," he mouth and nodded his head for Ron to follow him upstairs. At first Ron was confused, but after another nod from Fred and a nudge from George he understood what they were planning.

"Thanks for breakfast, mum," Fred brought his plate to the sink followed by George and Ron.

"You're welcome, dear," she answered waving her wand making the rag wash the dish. "What are you all planning for today? I know not studying."

"Dunno," Fred answered. "I'm sure we'll find something."


End file.
